Snippets
by Lemon Drop Lie Detector
Summary: 100 stories, each 30 words or less, each completely random.
1. Chapter 1

_This is for MioneWazlib's challenge, 30 Words or Less. We were given a list of 100 prompts, and challenged to write a 30 word or less story with each. I am basically choosing them at random and will publish five random ones per chapter. They aren't great, but it's a fun and interesting challenge for me, and I hope you enjoy them. The prompts for this section are 2(Absolutely alone), 3(Prince Charming), 6(Can you hear me?), 93(Run Away), and 100(Dance).  
><em>

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters, or their world.**

* * *

><p>2. Harry, do you remember when we always wanted to be alone? Because now it's not two, it's one, and despite being surrounded by faces, I am absolutely alone. Without you.<p>

3. I am the Half-Blood Prince. Secretly I always dreamed I could be _her _prince, her Prince Charming. But now I know better than to dream. She taught me that.

6. Sometimes I want to scream at him. "Can you hear me Ron? I'm screaming at you! I love you, idiot!" But then I remember. I'm not saying a word.

93. When I was little I wanted to run away, hide in the forest, eat candy daily, just to spite my parents. I did, ten years later, but there wasn't candy.

100. Audrey loved to dance. She swayed through life in graceful leaps. But only on one night did I dance too. That was the night she told me she was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

_Prompts: 4(Virgin), 7(I'm telling), 39(Rainbows), 96(Reach), 98(Pinky Promise)_

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to the HP world, I am just a devoted fan. (Just so you know, this is my last disclaimer. So it applies to the rest of this "story" too.)**

* * *

><p>4. Mostly, I reflect what's expected of me. Pretty, popular, smart. But not a slut. I'm Fluer Delacour, and I was a virgin until recently. But now, I am in love.<p>

7. I'm telling the whole world I can't take this anymore. I'm leaving suicide notes in my paled skin, and my scared eyes. Fading. But no one listens to Draco Malfoy.

39. The first time I really _saw _her, was when I could only hear her voice, painting rainbows in that darkened cellar, and soon I learned she does that every day.

96. My baby girl. There's something different about holding your first girl in your arms. I wanted to help her reach with that tiny fist and pluck stars from the sky.

98. Years ago we made a pinky promise. Twins for life. But when your other half goes missing, how do you keep your promise?


	3. Chapter 3

_Prompts: 1(Reality Check), 5(Good Question), 14(Past, present, future), 21(Memories), 22(Finish this)._

* * *

><p>1. They call me twisted, insane. Perhaps it's true, but when you love the most evil man alive, and the reality of an unhappy marriage crushes you, sometimes you snap.<p>

5. "Do you love me Remus?" "Good question, I'm working on figuring that out." He is a teacher through and through.

14. In the past I was looking for attention, now I want so badly to get away from them, in the future, I guess this fame will be my reality.

21. Sometimes the memories are too much. The bodies, the death, the fear, the uncertainty. I may be the Boy Who Lived, but sometimes I'm afraid to breathe.

22. When I finally got a chance with the man I truly loved, I promised to finish this. But he ran away, leaving me with echoing promises, off to destroy evil.


	4. Chapter 4

_Prompts: 25(Rule Breaking), 34(Tattered Edges), 95(Shine), 97(For You), 99(Squeaky Clean)_

* * *

><p>25. Sometimes I think we were addicted to rule breaking. Anything for that little high of getting away with something. But there's one rule we can't break: death.<p>

34. When your heart has been brutally broken, you tend to have tattered edges. But then this metamorphing miracle came and sewed me up. Why am I so scared of her?

95. I always wanted to shine, to be more successful than my family, because I was never enough. But they all shine much more than the boy in horn-rimmed glasses.

97. I remember sitting behind a bush just watching her and wishing I could tell her, "I would do anything for you." But instead, I killed her.

99. When Molly was scared, she cleaned. She would scrub every pot, every window, and all the floors until they gleamed. That year every surface in our house was squeaky clean.


	5. Chapter 5

_Prompts: 9(I love you), 11(Drunk), 13(Turned off), 15(Dysfunctional), 94(Shallow)_

* * *

><p>9. I know I am weak, stressed, and somewhat depressed, but I've never known myself to be scared. But those three words scare me unimaginably. "I love you."<p>

11. Sirius staggered into our room, clearly drunk. I barely even noticed until he was kissing me. He tasted like firewhisky. I pushed him off, but I never forgot that kiss.

13. It couldn't have been love, it all turned off the second I saw Hermione crying in an empty classroom. But Lavender insisted it was. That is, until we broke up.

15. Our relationship wasn't always so dysfunctional. We used to be perfectly normal sisters. It was the Dark Lord who did this to us. I was never her pawn until him.

94. I'd look at her, try to figure out how Ron could stand her, but the only answer I found was that she's pretty. But he's not that shallow. Is he?


	6. Chapter 6

_After a long "hiatus" I'm back! The prompts I used for these were 8(Out of control), 17(Behind my back), 24(Dark), 45 (Delusional), and 92(Go the distance). Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>8. Some days Lucius is completely out of control. He's learned to leave bruises where no one will see. I didn't choose this marriage, and yet I must suffer for it.<p>

17. I realize that anyone would abandon a lover who went to jail for murder, but I can't help but feel betrayed, when the werewolf chose the metamorphmagus behind my back.

24. I was afraid of darkness. It was the secret I would never tell. But in the end, it was light, burning fire, created by my own hand, that killed me.

45. I was delusional until the last minute. I watched them in their heavenly daze of new love, and hoped I was imagining the look in his eyes. Identical to Arthur's.

92. I promised to go the distance, swore I loved her. But I couldn't control myself when I saw her so peaceful in a forest in Albania, indifferent to my suffering.


	7. Chapter 7

_The prompts I used here were 35(Hero), 62(Confident), 68(Home), 71(Anger welling), and 72(Judgement)._

* * *

><p>35. Seven fathers. Seven new chances at a hero, someone to look up to. But she saw it as seven chances at wealth. So she took them each away from me.<p>

62. I got through life because I was confident. Confident in myself, and confident in those twins. But with one of them gone, it's getting harder to keep my chin up.

68. Home was always a lame joke to me. Something I forced myself to laugh at. I was so miserable in the House of Black, I couldn't have survived without humor.

71. I could feel anger welling inside of me. She was supposed to fall for me, not some stupid Bulgarian. The arm of the little Victor Krum snapped in my hand.

72. The minute I stepped on the platform the judgments began. "Here comes Scorpius, son and grandson of spineless once-death eaters."


	8. Chapter 8

_I used prompts 10(Willingness), 18(Study Sessions), 26(Holding Hands), 33(Amazing), 69(Believe Me), and 82(Cuts)._

* * *

><p>10. Sometimes it scared me how willing I was to let him do anything to me. I would have followed that werewolf to the ends of the earth and back.<p>

18. It would have been really nice of Lily to help me with my potions homework, but instead of focusing on the ingredients lists, all I saw was her green eyes.

26. The first time we held hands we were on that beach. It was quiet then, and now as we hold hands, I can almost imagine these screams are just waves.

33. She is amazing. She is kind, smart, beautiful. But I never really expected Fluer to be accepting. Yet she laughs at the thought of leaving me because of my scars.

69. It has been so many years since I saw James. And now, though he is dead, he is mirrored in this boy. I need him. He has to believe me.

82. I've been watching as the cuts gather on his arms. I count them, wonder if I should mention them, but Draco has never taken kindly to people caring.


	9. Chapter 9

_I used prompts 12(Disaster), 16(Men), 19(Cut It Out), 20(Dreamt), 23(Light)._

* * *

><p>12. They called it a disaster. A tragedy. And maybe that was accurate, but somehow it didn't seem to quite cover the losses, the memories, the nightmares.<p>

16. Men always followed me, fell head over heels for me. But he was different. He saw me as a person, not a face. So I returned the favor.

19. They always told me to cut it out, to leave them alone. 'No girls allowed' signs followed me everywhere. Hogwarts was the first place I didn't feel left out.

20. Some days I wonder if this is all a dream and one day I'll get to start over. But when I look into Hermione's eyes, I can't want that.

23. Remember those fairy tales that separate Light from Dark and tell you which side to be on? Hi, my name is Draco Malfoy, and I got it wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

_I used prompts 27(Fearful), 28(Honor) and 29(Transportation)._ _My friend__, PlatinumLancer wrote a few for me and two of them are here. She used the prompts 36(In Love), and 46(Damsel In Distress)._

* * *

><p>27. Wandlore may be an art, but it is a dangerous. I'm used to facing danger, and potential death. But torture… Never have I been so weak, so fearful.<p>

28. I married Lucius to uphold our family's honor. I married Lucius because I had to marry a pureblood. I never expected to love him.

29. "Here then, take my bike. I won't be needing it now." If only I had known then why Black wouldn't need it anymore…

36. James rumples his hair, a tiny taste of the arrogant boy I surprised myself by falling in love with. But he has grown up since then.

46. I was never the damsel in distress. I was always strong. Growing up with six brothers does that to you. But with Harry, I can just be weak sometimes.


	11. Chapter 11

_The first four of these are the rest of the prompts that my friend, PlatinumLancer, did for me. She used the prompts 32(Fake), 40(Dead Tired), 41(Wish Upon a Star), and 47(Never Too Late)_. _I used prompt 70(Words)._

* * *

><p>32. What I loved about Viktor was that although he was famous, he was never fake. He was always 100% real with me, and that was special.<p>

40. I was tired of running. I was tired of hiding. And most of all, I was dead tired of lying. Finally I could clear my name, and my conscious.

41. There's a Muggle tradition of little children wishing on stars and making their dreams come true. I wish I could still believe in that.

47. His mother always said it's never too late to love, and she was right. Even after this enormous loss, he could still say 'love you' and everything would be okay.

70. Memories of our happiness in our youth keep running through my head, but he ruined all of that. I can't forgive him, those words are beyond forgiveness.


	12. Chapter 12

_I used prompts 30(Going In Circles), 37(Let Me Out), 49(With All My Heart), 57(Attention), and 59(Broken)._

* * *

><p>30. There are so many days that feel like going in circles. I think I've forgotten the years I wasted, then I remember the brother I never got to apologize to.<p>

37. This hand is everything I gave up for this illusion of safety. But I'm tired of illusions. I would give anything to discard this silver glove and be let out.

49. Crabbe and Goyle had always been there. I relied on them, not for good company, but for consistency. I wish with all my heart that consistency could bring him back.

57. I was never an attention seeker. I only wanted to be accepted. It wasn't until I was almost killed by a troll that I got what I wanted.

59. When I was little I never understood the concept of broken. I thought Mummy's wand could fix anything. But the image of George without Fred proved me wrong.


End file.
